


Ride

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Psych
Genre: Carlton's love for horses, Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash, S2E5, Slice of Life, The Horse Racing episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During S2E5 in which Carlton really enjoys the sight of Shawn horseback while cracking the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> eh not my best but i do love them

Carlton had always liked horses. Ever since he was old enough to accompany his grandfather out to care for the horses he owned, Carlton had been hooked. It was another reason he enjoyed the Civil War reenactments; he got to ride. However, he hadn’t expected to be ratted out by Spencer to his colleagues. He didn’t hide his love for horses, but he didn’t broadcast it, either. 

He supposed it was his fault the faux-psychic figured it out. He was rather excited to be out at the track, around so many of the fine animals. He had purposely lined his suit jacket pockets with baby carrots before heading out there with O’Hara. Yes, he had wanted a pony when he was younger. Hell, he still wanted a pony. Except, now, a horse would suit him better.

So, when Spencer had ridden up at the track on a chestnut track horse, Carlton’s mouth had gone dry and the muscles of his jaw had tightened up. He breathed in slowly through his nose and counted backwards from ten, then tuned in to what Spencer was saying about the conspirators. 

It took him a few seconds to get his feet under himself, but he managed to concentrate on the case rather than Spencer’s legs astride his mount. When the horse turned and Spencer began to panic slightly, amusement passed across the detective’s face. 

Maybe, one day, he would teach Spencer how to ride properly. He was sure he could lend Spencer some insight on such a fine sport.


End file.
